


A Tearful Reunion

by CaffinatedDragon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Reunions, opsecretsanta2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffinatedDragon/pseuds/CaffinatedDragon
Summary: Sabo talks to Marco after he reunites with his brothers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: OP Secret Santa 2019





	A Tearful Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I was @zen-the-derp-carp 's OP Secret Santa this year of 2K19, I hope it's to your liking!

I apologize in advance for how I write Marco, I dunno how to do his character justice... -o- means a flashback, by the way

“So... apparently you’re one of Ace’s brothers, yoi?”

Sabo turns his head to see Marco the Phoenix next to him, hands on the railing of Luffy’s ship as the man looked over the ocean. He’d come from all the way in the New World to pick Ace up from the tearful reunion at Nanohana, but had decided to wait until Ace was willing to leave without

“...yeah. Name’s Sabo, I’m the Revolutionary Army’s Chief of Staff.” He doesn’t extend a hand for the pirate to shake, feeling that it would be pretty awkward, but Marco takes it in stride and laughs.

“So, you’re the one Ace was gushing about on the Den Den a week or so ago when he called us, yoi?”

Sabo feels his face heat up, and ducks his head to hide a embarrased smile. “I guess so? Unless you’re talking about Luffy-”

“Nah, he already talks about him a lot. Perhaps a bit too much, yoi,” Marco sighs, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. “His division probably knows even more about him than I do, since he’s constantly harrassing them.”

“Ah,” Sabo sweatdrops. “Isn’t that something.”

“Yeah. Anyways, how come he’s never talked about you before last week?”

Sabo froze, his hand tightening on the railing as he fought back the memory of burning and drowning and tears and the sight of that ship. “...something happened, I got amnesia, and they thought I died.”

My fault my fault my fault my fault if I hadn’t set out early none of that would have happened, he thought bitterly.

“Ah.” Marco noticed the change in his mood, and hastily changed the subject. “How did you meet up with Ace again?”

“Funny story, that...“

-o-

“Don’t you dare mess this mission up, Sabo,” Koala hissed from the Den Den Mushi. “We need this intel, and I really don’t want it to end up like the last mission did.”

Sabo winced at the memory of getting chased out of a castle by a bunch of guards brandishing swords and pistols. “Yeah... but you have to admit, it wouldn’t really be my fault if I blew my cover, Hack isn’t exactly discreet when it comes to making distractions and yelling at me.”

“Well, he wouldn’t be yelling at you if you weren’t goofing around all the time,” She snorted good-naturedly.

“Point taken.” He chanced a peek around the corner he was hiding against, and ducked back when he saw a splash of black hair and a coat heading his way. “Shit, gotta go, there’s a Marine Captain heading my way.”

“You better not get yourself caught.” Kalick.

“Well that’s never a guarantee, now is it,” Sabo muttered, silently making his way through out of the small hallway and ducking into a broom closet that was close to the filing room.

Why, oh why did this mission have to take place in a Marine base? Dragon must really want this intel. But Sabo didn’t blame him one bit, the so called ‘Blackbeard’ was a threat and an enigma. Not a good combination.

“Hello!”

“GAH!” Sabo reflexively punched the face of the Marine that had opened the door -oh crap it was the Captain from before- and got him into a chokehold.

His arms fazed right through a burst of fire, and his eyes widened as he tumbled to the floor. A Logia user?! Wait, no, the user of the Mera Mera no mi isn’t a Marine, he’s a pirate under Whitebeard. The hell?

“Why the hell are you here?!” Sabo hissed, quickly shoving the pirate into the closet and locking the door. “Aren’t you a pirate? What are you doing in a Marine base?!”

“I could ask you the same thing!” The Whitebeard pirate replied, shucking off the cap and coat with extreme prejudice. “I’m here because someone betrayed Pops, and I need to know where he went-” He cut himself off, staring at Sabo with a strange look in his eyes.

The Revolutionary’s head throbbed, and a flash of memory flickered through his mind. A young boy, smiling at him with freckles matching that of the pirate in front of him.

Sabo blinked the flash away -were his memories coming back?- in favor of peeking out of the closet to check for Marines. “Who are you, anyways?”

“Why should I tell you? You’re the one that tried to blow my cover,” he huffed.

“Not my fault that you decided to check a broom closet, you idiot. I’m a Revolutionary, the boss wanted some intel so I was going to try and get some files from the room you were guarding. Speaking of, if you wanted to do that why didn’t you just grab the ones you needed and ran?” Sabo closed the door and focused on the pirate, mentally shuffling through the bounty posters he’d memorized. 

Black hair, freckles, Mera Mera no mi... hm. The man in front of him is Portgace D. Ace, isn’t he?

The name sent a shiver of... something through him, and Sabo shook away the feeling of deja vu.

“Didn’t really feel like it,” Ace yawned, still looking at him in that weird way. “You didn’t tell me your name.”

...oh boy, Koala and Hack are going to murder him for this, but Sabo feel like telling Ace is important. “Sabo.”

Ace freezes, and for a second Sabo thinks he’s going to deck him before he turns around and tackles Sabo into a tight hug. “YOU!”

“Agh!” Sabo yelped, tumbling to the ground and trying to remove the pirate from around his torso. “What are you-?”

“I thought you were dead! WE thought you were dead! Do you have any idea how much Luffy cried?!” Ace grabbed the sides of his head and stared, tears in the corners of his eyes.

“I-”

Sabo’s head throbbed, and he involuntarily clutched at his head. It hurtithurtithurtithurtithurtithurt-

Then it hit him. Luffy. Ace. His brothers. He’d forgotten. How’d he forget? How could he have forgotten his brothers?

That damn Celestial Dragon-!

Ace held onto him as they both sobbed their eyes out.

A Marine opened the door “Hey, who’s in here-?”

-o-

“After that, we went around looking for Blackbeard together after I got the files and sent them to Dragon. He gave me permission to help Ace. My partners were... less than happy,” Sabo winced at the reminder of Koala’s outraged yell “but they eventually got less angry about it.”

“How’d you meet up with your little brother again, yoi?”

Sabo raised an eyebrow “Asking all the questions, now are you?”

Marco waved a hand dismissively. “Just curious.”

They steadfastly ignored the sound of said little brother causing trouble for his navigator and first mate.

“Well, we left a note at Drum Island but apparently Luffy skipped right over that, so we ended up meeting in this resturant in Nanohana. Luffy smashed through the wall and sent Ace and me flying through the wall, and we had to fight off that Marine Captain Smoker to meet up with him here,” Sabo gestures at the Going Merry. “We did get to fight some of those Baroque Works members, though.”

Dragon had been very interested indeed when he had heard about a stray Warlord of the Sea planning to overthrow the good king of Alabasta.

“Saaaaboooo!” Luffy’s arms wound around him, and Sabo found himself wrapped into a hug. “I want to introduce you to my crew!”

“Sure, Lu!”


End file.
